Chemistry Tension
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: Based loosely on an English private school. Her normally tight braid was gone leaving her hair to dangle in luscious waves and her hips swayed with a confidence that had the boys mesmerised. Even Jack. No plot line. The story isn't going to have unhappiness just smut and fluff :3
1. Chapter 1

Jack lounged in his stool, his wintery hair ruffled so effortlessly and that knowing smirk printed on his flawless face. Elsa managed to pull her gaze away from him as she walked in the classroom.

Elsa tried not to tug her shortened navy skirt lower, not being adapted to having so much leg on show. Elsa's usually fastened top button was gone. The buttons usually buttoned on her cardigan leading up to her usually pitiful breasts was gone. Instead her skirt was rolled, her tie hung loosely in the middle of her chest, her white shirt untucked and was pulled taut around her breasts from the blue push-up bra she nervously clipped into place that very morning.  
Her normally tight braid was gone leaving her hair to dangle in luscious waves and her hips swayed with a confidence that had the boys mesmerised. Even had been joking with his best friend, Pitch, when Miss Goody Two Shoes swaggered in. Jack's jaw near enough dropped.

Curves which he had been doubtful that belonged on her, now twisted and rounded her hips and her (what Jack thought non-existent) boobs were restrained in the white top, forcing the lace to print obviously against the shirt. Her skirt was shortened so that her lovely long legs were announced and looked toned and ready to wrap around any boy's waist. Elsa had a confident smirk as she made her way over to her best friend Hans who looked just as shocked as all the members of the class with a dick in the room. Instead of the conservative outfit that was made for being in a nunnery, Elsa was dressed to kill.

Jack tried to swallow to dampen the dry Sahara that was his mouth. His normally frosty eyes had melted into an appreciative smoulder, eyeing up her butt, tilting his head to the side when his view was obstructed by a table.

"Who is _that?_" Pitch murmured approvingly, leaning out into the aisle to get another point of view for that awesome, to put it crudely, ass.

"I think we have died my friend," Jack purred back, "I think we have died and gone to heaven."

"Or hell." Pitch muttered back.

The pair both groaned simultaneously as she bent over to place her bag on the floor.  
From Jack's vicinity, the skirt rode up and he could see garters. Jack blinked furiously, determined to be proved wrong that the smartest girl known to man was _not_ capable of wearing garters to school.  
Elsa's neck heated as she could feel everyone's gazes on her. She gulped in embarrassment and resigned herself back to the conservative attire tomorrow. That was until she heard groans when she bent to place her leather satchel on the ground. Elsa paused for a moment, her heart beating fast, racing a cheetah in its eagerness to check over her shoulder to hope that it was _him_ looking. Elsa, brushed over the seat of her skirt and perched on her stool and turned to Hans who continued to gape at her, his eyes widened and his greasy red hair falling over his face.

"What?" Elsa whispered, brushing a lock of platinum hair back and peered over to Jack at the back of the room and smirked when she saw his form.

Where he was completely relaxed before she walked in, completely sprawled over his stool, he was now as still as stone. His white brows raised appreciatively as his eyes wandered her form, his cheeks being sucked in from his held breath, making his sharp cheekbones more pronounced. When his blue hued stare met her own, Jack's smile widened and ran his tongue over his lower lip hungrily. Elsa just crooked the corner of her mouth higher and dropped her hand to her thigh. She trailed up the outer side of her thigh, raising the skirt with her. It tickled Elsa's leg to do it but with Jack's heated stare, it sent a flood of warmth to between her legs. Elsa paused when just a hint of the lace of her garter showed, running the tip of her finger across the abrading fabric, just observing as Jack's eyes fixated on that finger, looking like he was secretly begging her just raise her skirt a fraction of an inch higher.  
_  
Come on, just a little higher so I can see a little more of that lovely lace,_ Jack was hoping to any God out there, to let sinful Elsa raise her finger higher so he could see her milky skin in contrast to the sensual black tights. Jack could tell that she was teasing him and if she could see below the table where his dick was going as hard as steel, he could imagine her running her pink tongue over her red lips, secretly wishing they were alone. Just as Jack was about to stand and march over to Elsa to take her to the nearest bathroom, Mr Weselton strode into the room, banging his briefcase onto his cluttered desk. Elsa gave Jack a playful pout before lowering her hand and turning to face the white board. Jack swore and placed a hand over the throbbing erection that was so painful. Pitch followed Jack's white hand and gave a mocking smile to him before rolling his eyes to Elsa again.

Elsa furrowed her brow as she copied a difficult definition on the bond in an enzyme, the disulphide bonds, what- Elsa was brought out of concentration to see a piece of balled paper rolling away. She peeked up through her lashes to see Jack furiously scribbling, a grin on his face. His smoky eyes also peeked up and that grin widened when their eyes clashed, sending a snow storm into the pit of her stomach. Jack gestured to that piece of paper on the floor, lying  
abandoned.

Lowering her eyes from Jack she bent over and picked it up, smoothing out the wrinkles, Elsa's eyes widened as she read the message.  
_I like your clothes. It's a hot look, but I would like them even better on my bedroom floor-J _

Elsa snorted before she could help it and rolled her eyes at him, checking to see if Mr Weselton was watching and chucked the ball back at Jack's face. With a derisive flick of her hair over her shoulder, Elsa turned back to her work.  
She fought to keep the smile of victory of her face and forced her mind to stop running in circles around those words _I would like them even better on my bedroom floor…_  
Elsa ran a pattern on her thigh absently, chewing on the end of her biro, deep in thought when another balled piece of paper caught her head again.  
Scowling prettily at Jack she bent over again to pick it up. Jack couldn't care any less about her annoyance or irritation with his interruptions but what she didn't realise was that when she bent over her stool, Jack could see her tempting lace and saw that it was connected to silk ice blue garters.

Jack could feel his tongue becoming too big for his mouth, alike another piece of his anatomy becoming too big for his charcoal trousers. Just remembering what he wrote, sent his heart galloping.  
_So I assume you want to come to mine tonight? 8 o'clock. I wouldn't mind those garters, just can't wait to see the matching bra-J_.  
Jack could see the smug smile on her face before she covered it up with innocent wide eyes, and sent a disapproving look to Jack's shameless ones. Jack took pleasure in the blush that was working its way across her cheeks and to her cute little ears. Elsa darted her disbelieving eyes to meet Jack's, her blonde eyelashes sweeping across her reddish cheekbones and Jack returned the look with a questioning, white eyebrow.

Elsa cast another disbelieving look before turning back to face her work, the paper crumpled in her tight fist. Jack could see the glares that Elsa's weird best friend was sending him, Hans' sneer looked like he was going to start drooling out of that brace filled mouth. After eyeing him with disgust, Jack turned his attention back to Elsa where her curved spine had turned to face him again. He could imagine his lips moving through the dents and curves of her muscles lying under unblemished skin and her breathy sighs as Jack took her from behind…  
A shrill ring shocked Jack out of his day dream and glanced around to confirm that the lesson was over.

Elsa packed her things hurriedly, her pulse thrumming near to the surface of her boiling skin. Shame was taking over and the blood was roaring in her ears in embarrassment. Dimly, Elsa heard Mr Weselton nasally calling out the homework due in for next week. That didn't apply to her as she already finished that homework.

Elsa shifted her determined gaze from her books to see Mr Weselton leering down at her.

"Elsa," he began, his little eyes twitching with excitement as he looked her up and down, "I don't know if you could come here during prep period I have to discuss some _homework_ with you."

He leered again, rubbing his wrinkly hands together in delight. Elsa swallowed hard and rubbed her forearm self-consciously trying to find any reason not to go.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mr Weselton," I heard his dark chocolate voice say behind me, "She is tutoring me for your delightful lessons as well as many others, sir."

Elsa whirled around, her blonde hair flying in an arc allowing Jack to take a subtle smell of her sharp shampoo and sweet perfume. Jack ruffled his hair roguishly that caused Elsa to feel a little weak at the knees, seeing the muscles in his body clenching.  
The smile fell off Mr Weselton's wrinkles, the corners of his mouth turning immediately turning down.

"_Surely_ you have some time-" Mr Weselton began before Jack cut him off.

"I'm afraid that is a negative, sir," Jack said, apologetic, his face anything but. "As you can probably vouch, my grades are appalling."

Their teacher contemplated Jack with a glare. Elsa waited with baited breath. The chemistry teacher shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand at them away.

Elsa and Jack ran from the room, bursting into giggles and Jack looped his hand around her waist. She looked up at Jack curiously, a faint smile on her face, her little nose was crinkled in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked, removing his hand from her waist before continuing to walk in the direction of the library.

"I thought it was obvious," Jack said lowly, causing little sparks come from the embers of the heat between her legs.

Elsa looked at him over her shoulder, eyeing him up and down, her pouty lips curled into a smile.

"Well, the answer is a no." Elsa chuckled and turned away from him, pushing through the double doors into the quiet sanctuary of books, expecting Jack to give up and leave.

"And let all that sexual tension go to waste?" Jack asked impishly, almost skipping in his eagerness.  
Elsa turned to give him a withering glare, dumping her bag at her usual table in the library with a Hans for prep, pivoting she strode into the first nearby aisle. Looking over her shoulder she saw an absent Jack. Disappointment curled into her stomach, but she shook it off her shoulders and continued into the stacks, breathing in deep the smell of paper and ink.

Elsa hunted for her required books and carried her stack of textbooks when she ran smack bang into another human being. Her arms flailed, dropping the books and strong hands grabbed her dainty wrists and yanked her flush against their chest.  
Elsa glowing like a red neon sign, looked up to apologise but then saw that familiar grin and pushed herself off him, angrily re-stacking the books in her arms and stalked off to her table. Hans was nowhere to be seen, even his bag wasn't there. Elsa frowned and sat down where Jack sat right next to her.  
Jack leaned on his fist, turning his head towards her and smiled, trailing a finger up her bare forearm.

"So, how about I come to your room?" he said, noting the way her body jerked in surprise before relaxing and leant back in her chair, her elegant legs crossing and her arms rested on the back of her chair.

"What no sweet talking?" Elsa asked sweetly, noticing the way that Jack's hot stare followed her breathing.

Jack rushed his eyes to her amused ones, to try and not seem like he was leering creepily at her. Jack shrugged.

"I thought we were past that after the little tease you gave me in Chem," Jack nonchalantly, peered over at the text Elsa had opened, flipping through the pages.  
Biology, ugh.  
Elsa arched an elegant brow and smacked her hand down on top of Jack's, stopping him from turning even more pages. He flipped his intent look towards her.

"What would I have to do to make you stop?" Elsa murmured, her finger unconsciously tracing little distracting shapes on the top of his snow white hand.

"What are you offering?" Jack leaned his head closer, dabbing his lips with his tongue, his eyes darting around Elsa's facing, drinking in everything on her face.

"How about," Elsa's voice lowered further and her eye lashes fluttered crazily as she looked down into her lap, "You give me an offer and I'll see what I can do?"

"Well," Jack drawled, "I don't want to embarrass myself by _begging_…"

Elsa shrugged as if she didn't care, turning back to her textbook and pretended to peruse the text book in front of her, flipping the pages indifferently.

"I meet you in your room tonight," Jack murmured close to her ear, taking satisfaction when he heard her breath hitch. "I get two hours of your time and we'll see from there."

Elsa turned towards him, taking her face closer to his, her sweet breath was fluttering coolly into Jack's and he could feel the desire flooding his veins like a tidal wave, all crashing towards this one human being, Elsa.

"Alright," Elsa breathed before she could think otherwise, pecking his lips lightly before turning to her work.

Jack leaned in carefully, bit by bit so Elsa knew he was coming, he placed his warm lips in that sensitive crook between her ear and her jaw. When Elsa didn't move, Jack opened his mouth and suckled and placed his hand resolutely on her knee. Elsa gasped and grasped his hand with hers. To a passer-by Jack looked like he was nuzzling his girlfriend but under the table…  
Jack was inching his way up her stocking, Elsa's hand which was meant to be restraining ended up helping him on his journey up to her crotch. Her breath fluttered in and out, Jack's inhales and exhales sounded loud and harsh in her ear as he increased in intensity, moving slowly down her neck, his eyes closed in bliss.  
When Jack felt the elastic lace of her stocking, he drew his pinkie playfully under it and lightly pinged it, feeling Elsa's sharp inhalation on his shoulder. Encouraged, he grasped more firmly on the inner of her thigh, his finger lightly brushing her damp silk panties. Hearing a whimper, Jack pressed a little more firmly on that specific spot. Elsa gasped again. Her hand removed from his and placed it on his own knee. Enthusiastic, Jack pushed his leg further into her palm, which determinedly gripped the muscles of his legs before making little, agonisingly little circles, leisurely moving her way up Jack's leg.

Elsa's heart was a runaway train, her ears were flooding with blood, she was becoming blind as her vision blurred so much she lost focus on the text book, while Jack's cold hand was massaging her inner thigh the rough pads of his fingers abrading the soft flesh of Elsa's thigh. His thumb plucked at her garter, the elastic pinging back, with a snap. It was hard to keep her breathing steady as Jack cupped her mound while punishingly biting her ear lobe. A tiny moan came out before Elsa could clamp her mouth shut. Wincing, she glared down at her book, as if it was biology's fault for why she was in that situation. Elsa felt Jack's approving rumble on her arm and Elsa growled in frustration, splaying her hand over his muscled thigh in revenge dangerously close to his little friend.  
Jack tensed and paused before letting a groan escape.

"Bathroom. Now." Jack growled, taking her hand, ignoring her quite protests, dragging her through the deathly silent library.

Jack shoved her into the disabled bathroom, turning and locking the door, her grasped Elsa's tiny waist and hauled her into his arms. Elsa collided with pure muscle and her breaths now had become ragged as her hands splayed into little stars on his chest while Jack's seemed incapable of not moving. Jack leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to her mouth, forcing her to open her gate and let in his tongue. He swirled it around compelling her to dance with it and it was hot, so hot.  
His grasping hands didn't seem so bad as he cupped a breast through the thin material of the shirt, the coldness of his touch searing. Elsa arched back, feeling the flurry of snowflakes dusting her skin from where his skin and her skin were separated by her shirt.

Elsa whimpered and Jack took pleasure in slanting his burning mouth over her ear and lapped at her out shell, nipping at that little bone behind it and continued to grope, feeling his way over the little buttons of her school shirt. Jack groaned and hiked up her skirt, just trailing his hands upwards and Elsa jerked as she felt his freezing hands grapple with her hips, burning skin to skin.

Tangling her fingers in his bleached hair, she fisted her hands in it, pulling his head closer in encouragement, whimpering when he tugged her earlobe in his mouth, sucking and licking it till Elsa could barely hold herself up. She was a weak mess, her knees usually tough as nails were turning into liquefied jelly. Her breath shuddered out as Jack lowered his head further, kissing her skin through her white shirt while his fingers below played with the elastic band on her frilly, lace panties.

Frustrated, Elsa released his hair and shoved her hands under Jack's untucked shirt to push her hands wildly into his stomach where she could feel his muscles contract, feeling her way up to his nipples, he gave a slight grunt of pleasure before abandoning her panties to grip her butt and crush her to him.  
Elsa's eyes widened at the feel of something pressing insistently against her belly. Tugging her hands out of his shirt, Elsa wrapped her hands tightly around his neck and Jack heaved so she could wrap her legs around his waist.  
_  
God, I was right,_ Jack moaned internally to himself, _she has legs made for doing just this. She should do this as a career. A woman to wrap her legs around you._  
Jack's lips moved frantically over Elsa's. Both were grunting and moaning and hoping that the other will find a way to make the other join even closer. Jack whirled around, slamming Elsa against the door, uncaring of the noise people in the hallway would probably hear. Jack ran his tongue down her throat and sucked at the hollow at the bottom, Elsa murmuring encouragement, running her hands to the nape of his neck, fluttering the hair between her fingers. Jack, using the door for support, he pressed Elsa's body between his hard chest and the hard door and wormed a hand into her panties, wiggling a finger until it sank in her. Elsa gave out a silent scream, giving out cute, little chokes.

Jack grinned, happy she was as easy to play as every other girl he had fun with. Jack covering Elsa's mouth with his own, he swallowed her next scream which wasn't as quiet as he sunk in another digit, flicking against that bundle of nerves.

Elsa writhed against him, straining to get closer, arching to get further away, she couldn't make up her mind but when he sank in yet another, Elsa's eyes rolled back in her skull, unable to control the unbelievable pleasure flooding through her body, her inner muscles were clenching tightly around his fingers, grinding hard into them when it appeared like he was going to slow down.

Jack groaned, sucking on Elsa bottom lip, he nipped it lightly before sucking it intensely into his own, sticking his tongue back in hers swallowing her final scream, coming out little more than a moan in the quiet toilet.

Jack stood there, Elsa, limp in his arms and his own chest was heaving from exertion. Jack heaved a happy breath.

"It's always the quiet ones." He said a little breathlessly and smirked, kissing Elsa's nose, moving a hand from her butt to outline her waist soothingly.  
Elsa rolled her eyes but allowed her noodle legs to shakily stand on their own, Jack however didn't bother removing his hands their place on her derriere. Elsa lent in his arms awkwardly but Jack seemed very comfortable with his head tucked into the crook of her neck and reluctant to move from her at all.

"You can get some," Elsa started before she was choked from her pants and began again, murmuring softly in his ear, "You can get some more of that later, but for yourself, if you come to my room, eight o'clock."  
With that Elsa disentangled herself, pressed a hot kiss to his lips which, when he tried to deepen it further, his hands crawling up her sides, Elsa pushed him away laughing and swaggered out the door.  
Jack shook his head in disbelief with a little laugh. That was possibly the most fun he had in a while. He looked down at his un-satiated, throbbing erection and groaned, lolling his head back.

"I am definitely getting some later," he muttered to himself just as the shrill bell made itself known.

* * *

"_The snow storm outside, as you can probably tell, has gotten worse. For this we must ask all students to stay in their houses and not leave without adult supervision. Those with evening activities have been cancelled. However,_" The overhead voice turned stern, "_This is not the time for procrastination, spend your time revising wisely._"  
With a screeching click the overhead turned off.

Elsa turned back to her work on the table and finished the last question before she let herself consider what had just been said.  
Jack wouldn't be able to come around. The regret drowned her until Elsa was in a truly foul mood. Her roommate, Anna, left an hour ago, claiming she was going to do revision in the common room but no one ever manages that. Elsa sighed and placed her iPod in the docking station and scrolled through numbly until she spotted that one song. With a smirk, Halestorm screamed out the lyrics to "I Miss the Misery". When the first few slams came, Elsa undid her hair tie, whipping her hair around. Undulating in time with the song her top was stripped off.

This was the song that she imagined a stripper dancing to. Elsa had changed out of her garters since Jack had already seen them and favoured turquoise lace and silk bra and matching underwear. Elsa began to rotate her hips seductively imagining a man in front of her, enjoying the show. Her fingers combing back her hair in thick chunks.

Elsa imagined a bar, dancing on the table top, men everywhere coming just to see her. She would pour tequila down one throat, another would haul himself onto the bar top and start to grind behind her, guiding her curvaceous hips as he would swipe the tequila from her hand and drink it straight. Elsa brought her hands down from her hair and cupped her breasts and she continued to roll her body, imagining men clambering, wishing that they were the ones who got lucky with her that night.

Jack had hopped out of his window and was walking to her window and heard her music blaring out. When he arrived, what he saw made him stop in the biting cold.

Elsa was moving with a seductive grace, her teeth had peeked over her bottom lip and was biting that soft, tender flesh, her toned stomach was clenching as she rolled her body, undulating her entire being. Her hands were finger combing her glorious, shining locks, tousled from her ministrations. Jack took a huge swallow when she ran her hands erotically down to her breasts.

Jack swore as he got so hard so fast, it hurt. Quickly working on opening the window, he clambered in. Elsa was so swept up in the music that she didn't notice him until Jack lured her backside to grind into his hard dick. Elsa gave a squeak and tried to push him away.

"Hey, I thought you promised tonight was about me?" Jack murmured sensuously, grinding his hardness into her derriere again, sucking on her neck, knowing her special places already.

Elsa panted and made a noise that sounded like affirmation before snaking one hand to grasp Jack's hip, while the other wound its way to behind his neck so Elsa could pull in his face for a kiss.

Jack opened her hot mouth, feeling her skin burning him, her deliciously long legs were tangling in his and he grabbed her hips in a punishing grip. One hand smoothed its way to her bare stomach, pressing the flat of his palm over her navel, his middle finger teasing the elastic band of the lace.

Elsa heaved in breaths trying to oxygenate her dizzy brain, roughly urging Jack to increase the passion by pushing her butt into his dick. Jack's mouth roamed all over hers, his tongue sweeping in and probably could taste her lollipop that she was sucking on earlier. Jack groaned and pressed his hand harder into her firm stomach. Elsa bunched his hair in to a fist and rested her head on his tall shoulder, losing energy quickly. They grinded together, the heat licking them on the inside, Elsa's skin felt the tingles like when she is about to shiver but Jack rocked their hips in time to the music making Elsa groan. It was way better than she even imagined.

Jack was breathing heavily and moved the other hand from her deliciously soft and curvy hip to press between her breasts. So close to offering her relief yet avoiding it by trailing one finger between the crevice. Jack heard her breath catch and smirked into her neck and started to suck on the skin that connected the flesh of her shoulder to the firmness of her neck. Elsa moaned again, writhing hard against him.

Elsa was panting hard, needing Jack to touch her, he was avoiding it deliberately. Elsa had no patience for teasing and grabbed his hand and slapped his palm over her heaving breast and felt Jack tense behind her. Elsa smiled to herself and held the other hand holding her adamantly by her stomach, she moved it slowly to her pants. When she felt Jack refuse to go any further, Elsa reclined her head further back.

"If you don't do it," Elsa breathed, "I'll do it myself."

Jack continued his onslaught of her neck and smirked into her neck.

"Believe me I would love to watch." Jack murmured throatily, a promising lick to her ear lobe and felt as goose bumps popped everywhere on her skin.  
He chuckled and massaged the breast in his hand, knowing she wouldn't do it.

Elsa stepped out of his embrace and turned to face him, a crooked smile alight on her lips.  
It was then that the power went out. The lock on the electric door clicking resolutely shut, the room darkening, the music cutting off. Everything was dark. Everything was silent other than their frenzied breathing.

Elsa wasn't perturbed by the sudden darkness, in fact Jack would go as far to say that her eyes alighted with a feverish desire. Her pale hand was illuminated by the dim lighting outside the window, Jack could see the slow decent towards those killer underwear. Jack swallowed tightly, his eyes refusing to so much as blink in case he missed anything.

Elsa grinned impishly and plucked at the elastic causing it to snap on her skin provocatively, before dipping her finger inside. Jack's eyes widened and felt his manhood jumping up even higher. He could see the fine bones in her hand and could tell what she was doing, saw as one bone moved he could tell that she had inserted a finger. The moan she let out was his undoing and rushed to her side, placing his hand on top of hers, rubbing demandingly causing his breath to huff out in excitement, before sliding in another finger with her. Both Elsa and Jack groaned in unison. Jack lowered his head to the breasts that were hidden from sight in the bathroom and buried his nose in their unbelievable softness.

Elsa giggled quietly as Jack had face planted into her chest, rubbing his nose into the soft globes.

Jack looked up from his vantage point and gave her a cat-ate-the-canary-grin, before biting her nipples through the bra. Elsa tipped her head back and whimpered. Jack's hand was moving at a fast pace, pushing Elsa's hand to go that little bit faster too against that little bundle of nerves. Her breaths came shorter, faster and Jack soon groaned, ripping his hand out of her clutching inner walls, ripping her bra off, he buried his face into her chest, the rumbles coming out of his chest causing tingles to go straight to her damp crotch.

Elsa sighed breathily, running her hands all over his muscled back, clawing when his sucked a nipple into his mouth. Elsa couldn't see. She was blind. All she could focus on was that talented tongue swirling around and around her nipple, giving it a little love bite.

Jack heard her scream and smiled to himself before stripping off his trousers. Elsa tilted her head forward again in interest, pushing his shirt over his head so he was at the same stage of undress as she was. Dragging her nails painfully down his chest she began to tease the elastic of his boxers alike the way she played with her own.

Elsa was now a little bit shyer now that Jack was actually almost as naked as she was. Elsa glanced up at his face from lowered lashes, her finger nail dividing between Jack's skin and his boxers. Jack's face was little scrunched as if he was in pain, Elsa spotted his pulse frantically throbbing against his throat. She couldn't think of anything else than pushing herself onto her tip toes and drawing on that tense little flesh. Her lips roamed over it, feeling it pulse against her lips, her lips drawing more into her mouth when she felt Jack shudder.

Exhilarated by the control she had over this boy she once thought was untouchable she started to nibble her way from his muscled shoulder down his arm. Elsa would suck in the flesh when it seemed he was most sensitive. Jack kept gasping like a fish out of water and Elsa had to hide her grin as she crouched in front of him. Sinking her teeth into the flesh around his hip bone, kissing it hotly, her hands ran down his chiselled stomach to rest by his navel.

Jack had to shudder when he felt her teeth digging into his skin especially when her hair accidently trailed over his boxer covered dick. Her shoulder unintentionally rubbing softly against it until he thought he would just come from her being there. Jack threaded his fingers through her hair when she placed a light kiss on the top of him through the shorts. Elsa appeared not to realise that her hands were moving vigorously against his hair roughened thighs, but Jack feeling the lightening zinging beneath his skin, hooked his fingers into the waistband and crudely shoved them over his hips and stepped out of them, completely bare to her.

Elsa snapped her head back to look up at Jack with wide, innocent eyes at the obvious hint.

"Someone's impatient," Elsa was embarrassed when her voice cracked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting dimly in the dark, a smirk on his perfect face.

"Believe me, you'll be begging me later." Dark promise now sparkled over that glint in his eyes, his hands guiding Elsa's head towards his groin.

Elsa moistening her lips ran her tongue along his dick, loving the feeling of Jack's hands tightening in her hair, the slight moan rumbling from his chest that she could swear vibrated through the floor.

Elsa on her knees in front of Jack sent tingles throughout his body, making everything feel numb yet feel electrified. Elsa had ran her tongue up the other side of his dick, her eyes closed in he didn't know what, but he ceased to care when her mouth closed over the top of him and swirled her tongue around there a little. Jack felt his eyes rolling back in his head, tightening his fingers into fists just enjoying the feel of her on him.

Before today, if someone asked if Elsa Snow would be giving him a blow job by the evening he would've scoffed, saying she wouldn't know the first thing…  
He was taking that all back now.

Elsa bobbed her head, knowing how to slow and speed up, using her hands to gently rub the bits she couldn't fit all in her mouth. She would be lying if she said she was inexperienced. Back in Sweden, she was a prized catch compared to here where every boy avoided her like the plague. When she felt Jack jerking a little faster into her mouth, she moaned a little to send vibrations up his dick. Elsa was graced with a hiss before he blew his load into her waiting mouth.  
Jack groaned to himself. _This girl is the one I'm going marry if she can give a blow job like that every time_.

Jack looked back to Elsa shimmying out of her panties, swiping the corner of her mouth, the one with the cocky smirk on her face.  
Taking a step out of her panties towards him, eliminating the final inches between their bodies, Elsa looped her arms around Jack's neck, pressing her naked body against all his muscles which she felt tense as she rubbed her body daringly against his causing some more delicious friction forming between them.

"Elsa," Jack groaned, his hands sliding to press into her lower back "I think it's time we get into your bed."

Elsa curled her mouth into a grin before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Then quit your jibber-jabbing, fool." Elsa said in an uncanny version of Mr T.

Jack laughed and lifted Elsa who wrapped her legs around his cool waist, tucking her head between his shoulder and neck.

Jack gently lay over her, kissing her forehead, her temple, the corner of her jaw. His hands were massaging her waist, deliberately not moving higher or lower, to build the tension in Elsa and he could already see her squirming to try and move his hands up.

Elsa clutched his shoulders and was getting frustrated with the lack of movement on Jack's part. It was like he suddenly had a chastity filter because his hands refused to move up to her neglected nipples.

"Ugh, none of that foreplay stuff," Elsa grunted, tugging Jack's blistering lips to hers so she could slip her tongue in. "I want you now Jack."

Jack's white eyebrows rose in shock and flushed a little, having been rejected by Elsa but buoyed by the fact she just was impatient.

"Someone's impatient," Jack grinned at parroting her words back, before slamming home.

Elsa brought her hips to meet his, clenching her inner walls against him, forcing him to pause before continuing, wanting to give Elsa the maximum pleasure before continuing. Pounding into Elsa wasn't like it was with other girls where they would lay there and take it. No, Elsa was to fiery for that. She was just as a participant as Jack was.

She muffled her screams into his bare shoulder sometimes clamping her mouth onto his neck, so as to be quiet; she reversed their positions so she was on top. She held her hair back as she grinded with no qualms of what she looked like. Jack couldn't help but think that it wouldn't matter as she was beautiful. Just so damn beautiful. With a great rack. Jack smirked to himself as he fondled said rack and Elsa's lazily opened her eyes to give him a grin, grinding extra hard, causing him to hiss at the pleasure and decadent feelings flooding his system. Jack could feel himself hitting that special spot of hers as she kept giving this little ah's every thrust.

Jack was nearing completion but then realised that that she was no way near done. Reaching between their bodies, Jack began to flick her clit, placing pressure until he knew the ticking time bomb would go off. And go off did it go.

Elsa covering her mouth screamed, rocking one more time before continuing to pump Jack seeing his grimace that showed he was nearly done. Jack was clutching her hips, ground their together until she could have seen Jesus, with the second overwhelming heat soaring through her blood like a hot bath, relaxing her muscles. Elsa lowered her arms languidly, blinking several times to get her bearing before looking down to see a panting Jack.

Elsa placed her hands on his chest, for balance she told herself before tucking a clump of hair behind her ear. Jack was staring at her with such blatant wonder as his hands moved from her bruised hips to cup her neck and drew her dazedly to him, so their bodies could rest with each other. Elsa sighed contentedly, pulling herself out and lying bare beside him, her head tucked in that place where muscles of the shoulder met the muscles of his chest.

Jack couldn't believe that. He couldn't believe that. He must have died. That is the only explanation for having the best sex ever with Elsa Snow. _Elsa Snow!_ Pitch was going to throw a fit. Languidly, Jack dragged his fingers lightly up and down her back, just staring at the cracking ceiling.

"So…" Elsa said into the silence.

Jack chuckled.

"Don't you know by now that saying 'so' into the silence makes everything awkward?" Jack rolled onto his side, drawing Elsa even closer, pressing his lips into her hair.

Elsa giggled, raising her blue eyes to meet his and her breath caught. Jack looked at her so intently a beginning of a smile peeking out. Elsa hooked her leg around his hip and forced their bodies to align. Jack's eyes smouldered down at Elsa, telling her he appreciated the move, tracking the pulse in her artery thoughtfully.

"Well," Elsa drawled, cuddling herself further into the warmth to ward against the chill made by the snow storm outside, "I predict we have another hour to kill before the power comes back on. What do you think we should do?"

Elsa arched a perfect eyebrow suggestively at Jack who in turn, rolled onto his back taking Elsa with him.

"I don't know," Jack smirked, cupping her delicate shoulder blades, he pulled her against him, sucking at her neck. "Have you got a Monopoly board around here? Cards?"

Elsa laughed, her voice bubbling with mirth.

"What about Jenga?" Elsa asked lowly as her own hand made its path down to the elephant in the room who had just woken up again.

"I wouldn't test me on Jenga," Jack warned, his hands now brushing in a less chaste places, "I make everything fall down. Even women."

Elsa snorted before she could help it. Rolling again so Elsa was underneath, she craned her head to kiss his lips.

"I've got more stamina. You wouldn't catch me falling for you." Elsa whispered against his lips.

"Princess, I'm can give you what a snow storm can: I give you 12 inches with you unable to leave the room for days."

"Better put your money where your mouth is," Elsa sucked Jack's bottom lip in her mouth.

"My pleasure," Jack grinned evilly before massaging her breasts.

"In a while," Elsa said noncommittally, "Me first."

Jack grinned and proceeded to pleasure her until the lights back on.

* * *

Anna came back from the common room, sighing with relief that they could go back to their room. Anna coded herself in and halted. Revision paper was scattered everywhere, the smell of something permeated the room.

Elsa's usually made bed was in disarray, the mattress slipping half way to the floor. Anna was flabbergasted but just stood there, unsure if she had the right room or not. Elsa came out of the bathroom whistling and saw Anna in the doorway.

"He was better than we anticipated." Elsa beamed as she began to tidy up.

Anna rolled her eyes. Of course Jack would still come here during a snow storm.

"I'm glad but now I'm afraid of touching anything."

"Believe me, Jack got very imaginative." Elsa smirked before turning to the window, wishing that he was still there to keep her warm again.

* * *

Jack was back at his room, ruffling his hair self-consciously, a goofy grin on his face, stretching his sore back. Who knew Elsa would be able to contort like that?  
Jack brushed that off, bemused as he stripped for bed.

Yawning Jack lay back and staring at the ceiling, imagining blonde hair and ice blue garters.


	2. Chapter 2

The duck pond shimmered in the summer sun, little ripples floating across the surface, the ducks curiously absent. A couple sat on the parched grass nearby, papers rustling in the warm breeze.

Elsa doodled in the margin, biting her lip, leaning back on Jack. Elsa left out a happy sigh and craned her neck to reach his lips. Jack being Jack was already waiting for this and returned her kiss eagerly, hotly, sparking heat that rivalled the heat wave of the summer sun.

"Stop distracting me!" Jack exclaimed, rolling his eyes, he wrenched his lips away and continued to try and do his chemistry homework while Elsa was tucked neatly between his legs that stretched on the scratchy grass beneath them.

Elsa laughed and smiled to herself, trying and failing to focus on her biology. Something about, what? Am I even supposed to know that? Elsa chewed on her black biro angrily.

Jack barely paying attention to his chemistry he focused on Elsa tucked snugly between his legs. She was just so beautiful. Silky hair that tickled when it ran all over his skin. Sighing, Jack tried to read the passage but he saw how tense his girlfriend's shoulders were and placed sweet kisses along her bare shoulders shown by the floaty summer dress that covered her beautiful body.

Elsa squirmed and giggled, leaning further back into Jack's chest. Jack smirked into her sweet smelling hair, what was it? Oh yes, _apples_. Jack took another deep whiff, her strands tickling his nose temptingly.

Elsa giggled again, her squirming awaking another part of his body. Jack tried to shift himself subtly.

"Were you sniffing me?" Elsa laughed, elbowing his hard abdomen.

"What of it?" Jack grumbled, nuzzling his nose into the downy softness at the base of her neck.

Elsa shrugged playfully, shutting her textbook and turned to fully face him, a cute smile that showed off her red cheeks.

"Just I didn't believe that Jack Frost would be so…" Elsa's cheeks darkened a shade she averted her eyes.

"So?" Jack prompted amused, leaning back on his hands, he let one trail to follow the curve of her face.

"Cute." Elsa finished lamely, lowering her eyes, tucking a blonde curl around her ear, nervously, hunching her shoulders, waiting for the teasing.

Jack snorted.

"Heaven forbid that I actually care about you," Jack crooked that smile he knew melted her bones.

Elsa didn't disappoint and lost the support of her back and she flopped onto his hard chest. Jack looked down amused at her. Elsa's eyes flashed back at him, throwing down the gauntlet, her tongue darting out to moisten those kissable lips. Jack couldn't help the rumble that spread through his chest and when her dress, being as light as it was, floated open slightly so he could see her peachy bra covered in silk. Elsa knew he couldn't resist silk. Jack groaned.

Goddamn the colour of peach. The only thing that defeated it on Elsa's body was blue. Jack loved blue.

Elsa held her breath as Jack's familiar smoulder boiled up her insides until they were little more than mush.

Trailing a hand from her hairline, barely brushing the skin, Jack leaned achingly slowly down to taste her lips. Pushing them open, he retreated panting hotly on the sensitive skin of her lips only to come back to possess them again. One hand was cradling her head so that he could angle it lightly brushing his chapped lips to hers.

Elsa hummed, happiness just spreading through her again at the knowledge that he was hers. Elsa's clammy hands were resting on his chest and slowly began to rub up and down, working their way up to his neck until they cupped the back of his head, bringing his lips punishingly against her lips.

Jack, surprised, fell back looking up to the goddess perched on his chest in front of him, a smirk lighting up her face.

Elsa flushed at her eagerness and looked down at his impressive chest, blushing.

Jack tapped his fingers under her chin and pulled her face to his again, grinning cockily.

Elsa met his eyes shyly, burning for something else entirely, her tongue dabbing her lower lip, her hands now wandering with a different purpose.

"I think my break is coming up," Jack looked down at his wrist for his non-existent watch.

Grabbing that same wrist, Elsa looked determinedly like she was reading the time too, a little smile on her face.

"Would you have guessed it? Mine too!" Elsa laughed, while the others were light hearted this one was sultry and Jack immediately sprung into action.

"I think we deserve some fun, don't you?" Jack muttered, glancing at their surroundings, looking for somewhere to go.

Elsa giggled at his attentiveness now that Jack had something to look forward to.

Elsa had her feet curled under her and before she knew it Jack had grabbed her hand, yanking her to her feet causing her to stumble into his chest, her head crashing into his shoulder.

Jack all but sprinted into the surrounding treeline, dragging a stumbling Elsa after him.

Jack pushed his way past everything until they were past the point of prying eyes, by that time Jack walked Elsa backwards into the nearest tree trunk, his hands already cupping her waist.

Elsa fluttered her eyelashes and wriggled her hips, as if to get into a more comfortable position, however, Elsa being with Jack since the winter term, knew he had a weakness for hip wiggles.

Jack didn't disappoint. His eyes dilated and clung to the motion with his eyes as if that was how he was going to continue breathing.  
Elsa let a little whimper build in her throat.

Jack's eyes snapped to Elsa's throat, his eyes probably looking wild but the heat was doing something to his motor neurones because the next thing he knew, his mouth with sucking on her neck savagely and rubbing his hips against her, his hands pinching her nipples. Jack didn't know how he got there but then decided that he didn't mind in the least.

Elsa let out a long moan. It was Jack's undoing.

Ripping his fly down, hiking her dress to her waist, clenching the soft material in on hand, hoisting Elsa with the other he slammed into her.

Elsa gasped with the feeling of fullness, satisfying the tingles that were spreading in the lower part of her belly. Elsa wriggled her hips again.

Jack groaned and slammed back into her, one finger creeping to play with her clit.

Elsa let her head fall back onto the trunk behind her while Jack's body rubbed against hers, hips bouncing together, Jack's face nuzzling the crook of her neck. Jack's hand pressed more determinedly into her derriere, his grip punishing. She rolled her hips, her hands splayed out into his snow white hair and she demanded his lips claim hers again. Her hot tongue rivalling that of the heat swimming around them as it probed deeper into Jack's blistering mouth.

Elsa retreated her tongue only to suck on his lower lip, a new kind of heat to coil lower in his body as he continued to pound into her. Elsa began to make those choked gasps again and Jack knew she was close.

Jack gritted his teeth as he tried to hold on but the queen at his fingertips wasn't making it easy with the little whimpers, her teeth locking onto that sensitive zone on his neck that, without fail, always sent a passion throughout his body, zapping through his fingers to replace it on Elsa's delicious body.

Jack pressed his finger further into her wetness and Elsa moaned and turned her mouth to his ear to give it a searing lick in appreciation. Jack returned the lick with his lips clamping onto the chord of her neck, his tongue systematically moving in little circles until it finally reached her earlobe which he tugged lightly with his teeth. Elsa whimpered again, her mouth open, gulping for air.

Elsa could feel her inner walls start to clench tighter and tighter and Jack's reciprocating whine/groan told her that he was coming closer. Sliding her hands underneath that blue jumper she couldn't remove unless they were in bed, she brushed his nipples and Jack jerked his head out of the crook of her neck to growl and Elsa just grinned and tweaked them. With a low roar he blew.

The orgasm lit up every part of his body until he thought he would be a Christmas tree. Picking up the pace with his finger, Elsa rode his hand with a new vigour and finished too with a high sigh.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's a new noise," Jack grinned, lowering her supple body so it grinded against his own, unbearably slow.

Removing his hand from her he licked each one of his fingers, never moving his eyes from her, taking it in and pulling it out with a pop.

Elsa's breathing picked up as she watched, her tongue unconsciously running over her lower lip.

Jack shook his head before pressing his lips firmly against hers, only allowing them to open a little, only allowing that small connection. Pulling away his eyes unbearably soft he ran his thumb over her fat, lower lip.

"Elsa," Jack began, stuttering, his Adam's apple bobbing furiously, "I-I think, uh, I think I-I love you."

Elsa stood there shocked, her skin feeling like stretched Play-Doh. Her ears didn't believe what he said. Love. He said love. Joy spiked in her system like a drug.

Elsa could feel her face again and she couldn't stop the beam that covered her face, she threw her arms around his neck, burrowing into his neck.

"I think I love you too." She mumbled into his throat, her lips brushing his skin.

Jack breathed in relief fumbling to wrap Elsa's body more securely in his arms.

"I thought you were going to," Jack said breathlessly relieved, "Hell I don't know what you were going to say."

Elsa giggle and pressed her body further into his, just smelling in his crisp scent, contentment finally filling her ever since her parents died. Elsa was happy.

Jack couldn't believe it. Elsa in his arms. Jack smiled secretively into her hair, feeling this was going to last a long time and couldn't wait to see what was going to happen. Jack and Elsa. Elsa and Jack. Elack? Jack shook his head. Frow? Snost? Jack breathily laughed at himself at that truly awful ship.  
Elsa pulled away a confused, only to see little smile on his face.

"Jelsa." Jack whispered, his big hand enveloped her cheek, his thumb touching under her chin.

Elsa laughed.

"Jelsa." She agreed, her eyes twinkling.

Leaning in Elsa rubbed her lips against his and just breathed their name.

_Jelsa._

* * *

**Okay, I know there was a lot of fluff and for those lovers of smut it was probably really annoying. But after a helpful review I needed to show that while Jack used to be a player he wouldn't leave our beloved Elsa :P**

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I am forewarning you that it begins off really sad and I really want you to bear with me, not so much smut in this chapter so I apologise. I promise the next one will have a lot more! Don't give up on me **

Elsa screamed, stamping her feet in excitement. She looked from the paper in her hand to the bemused boy beside her. Elsa threw herself into Jack's waiting arms before she gazed back down to the acceptance letter into Bristol university. Elsa sighed with happiness, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend again.  
While on the outside Jack appeared happy for his girlfriend, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret and niggle of doubt. _You didn't think you would be able to keep a girl as beautiful as Elsa did you, Jack?_

Jack ruffled the back of his head, nervously before kissing the top of Elsa's head before turning to his room in Elsa's English house. Jack could feel the treacherous tears picking in his eyes. _Shows what happens when you allow yourself to care, Jack._ Jack berated himself. Shaking his head furiously and pushed into his room. He was given it out of courtesy but everyone in the house knew he was sleeping in Elsa's room. Jack did however keep his clothes in here as he knew if he got ready with Elsa they would never leave that room.

Jack began to stuff his clothes into the duffle bag. Jack didn't get particularly great grades apart in his French. Jack didn't want to go to university unlike Elsa who always seemed to revel in the idea. Jack wanted to be a ski instructor in the French Alps, skiing every day, doing the thing he loved _every single day_.

But that wasn't the only thing he loved. He loved Elsa with almost everything he had. Jack's shoulders slumped in defeat and flopped face first onto the dusty covers, groaning in frustration.

_What was he going to do?_

* * *

The rain was pounding relentlessly on the roof, sending vibrations all the way from the top of the house to the floor of the kitchen. Jack and Elsa were currently in their lazy clothes, snuggled on the couch, watching film after film.

Elsa was making grilled cheese sandwiches like she had been doing the past week. It was only a couple of weeks until she was leaving. Her and Jack looked for houses, there was a gloom hanging over Jack. Elsa frowned to herself. Jack had been the closest to a bad mood she had ever seen.

Elsa brought out the plates to the living room where they had put a movie on. Jack was sprawled out everywhere, his arms stretching out along the hard back of the couch. Elsa's parents had mainly gone for stylish rather than comfortable but Elsa didn't mind too much as this meant she had ample opportunity to lie down on Jack's chest without needing an excuse.

Elsa leaned over to expose her chest to Jack while also placing his plate on the low table in front of him. Jack's eyes barely flickered. Jack was biting on this thin lips in thought, his eyes focussing on the boring wooden floor. Elsa huffed and rolled her eyes in exasperation and settled back into him. Jack's arms curled around her automatically and she felt his sigh and Jack's arms tighten around her unconsciously.

Jack couldn't focus on the film, he had way too much on his mind. He knew that he was irritating Elsa to no end by not telling her what was wrong but how did he bring it up? _Great that you got into uni and everything but… I don't want to go with you. That's okay right?_

Sighing Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, tightening his grip around his girl as if that was how he was going to keep her melted to her side. Elsa snuggled deeper, her dainty arm sliding around his stomach, her hand curling closer around his stomach. Jack leaned further back into the most uncomfortable sofa known to man, listening to the strong patter of the rain on the panes, rattling ominously. The dark clouds outside eclipsed the light indoors too and Jack could feel it leaking into his bones.

"Jack?" Elsa's soft voice broke the silence.

Startled, Jack jumped and turned his head to look down into Elsa's determined face and Jack resigned himself to the inevitable and turned fully to her. Elsa who was in her trackies also turned to face Jack her face steeling for what was obviously going to be a hard conversation. Crossing her legs like a primary school child, she focussed her stare on Jack.

"Jack," Elsa began again, "I am going to ask you something. I am going to ask you something and I want you to answer me as truthfully as you can."

Jack brought his gaze from his lap to look at Elsa's face, drinking it in, feeling like it was going to be possibly the last time. Jack mimicked Elsa and sat cross-legged across from her. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded.

Elsa realised her breath that felt trapped in her chest, the tightening wasn't feeling good and she realised she still had to breathe.

"Okay," Elsa said breathlessly, "I want to know: Do you want to come with me to uni?"

Jack started. Hell, he was thinking she was going to break up with him but he knew this was also an inevitable conversation. His relief was relatively short lived as he still had to answer the question and he closed down slightly.

"Elsa," Jack started but paused when he saw her blue eyes beginning to water. "I would love to go with you."

Jack smiled and reached for her hand, Elsa let him take a fragile hand albeit reluctantly.

"But," Elsa's shoulders hunched, preparing for the blow, "I am going to be following _your_ dream. I want to be where ever you are. _Always_. But I want to know that I am also doing something while you will be in school."

Jack said the last bit firmly when Elsa started to sniffle.

"So-So," Elsa brought her anguished face up to meet his, "What do you want to do?"

Jack cupped her face gently bringing her face to keep contact with his eyes.

"I want to be a ski instructor," Elsa's eyes dimmed and sadness washed over her face, tugging her hands out of his, "But I also want to know that I will have you after a season."

Elsa turned her face away, forcing Jack drop his hand. Hurt, Jack allowed his hand to drop to his lap.

"But aren't there attractive ski instructors there?" Elsa said in a small voice.

Jack chuckled and Elsa's head shot up in outrage.

"No more than Bristol." Jack said ruefully taking her hands.

There was a moment of silence, both of them just listening to the wind mournfully howling outside.

"So is this it?" Elsa's small voice finally broke the thin band of quiet.

Jack's head snapped to hers, alarmed.

"God I hope not." He whispered brokenly.

Elsa looked up to him.

"A season you say?" Elsa scooted closer, her big eyes seemed to implore him to think again.

"Just one season." Jack confirmed, "If I like it, I'll try and find another viable option that I still enjoy to stay close to you."

Elsa uncrossed her legs to sit on top of her ankles, moving Jack's hands to span her waist.

"There's a but though isn't there?" Elsa locked her gaze on his.

"But if I truly love being out there…" Jack started, "I want to be able to go back there after your schooling has finished."

Jack felt so sick to his stomach knowing that they wouldn't make it through it. Elsa would cheat. Jack knew what university students did. They got drunk, they'd have a meaningless shag, rinse and repeat the next night sometimes with more of a lather.

Elsa beamed as she straddled Jack's lap.

"I accept your offer," Bringing her mouth down to his she locked it with his, breathing deeply through her nose, her wide blue eyes still captured Jack's.

Pulling away, Elsa put on a stern face, "If you cheat, that's it Jack. We're over."

Jack gave her a disbelieving look before firmly taking her hips and brought her solidly down on his hardness.

"Quit your jibber-jabbing woman." Jack purred, his nose burying into the hollow of her throat.

Elsa breathed a silent sigh of relief as she combed her fingers through his hair, tugging him that little bit closer.

Jack's fingers splayed and fitted his fingers between her rib bones, pressing resolutely as he bit down on Elsa's bra strap. Elsa breath huffed out, ruffling his downy soft hair.

Jack could feel the hard sofa beneath him and shook his head firmly in the juncture between her shoulder and chest.

"Not here." Jack said picking Elsa up princess style and walked up the stairs to his room.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck just wanting to feel closer, her nose burying itself into the blue fabric of Jack's jumper.

Jack allowed Elsa's feet to touch the floor again and cupped her face, bringing it tenderly to his, his rough and imperfect lips touching her flawless, easy mouth.

Pushing it open, hot breath flooded Jack's mouth, sparks firing up beneath his skin, Jack speared her hair with a broad hand and pressed her mouth more firmly against his.

Elsa's breathing became harder and Elsa tried to yank Jack towards her, resenting the aching deliberateness of it. Jack pulled away, shaking his head.

"Slowly today." Jack said touching his mouth to her delicate petal like lips.

Elsa growled. Actually growled. Jack pulled away in shock, staring down at her. Elsa just narrowed her stare and nipped Jack's lip punishingly.

Jack shook his head again, disbelieving what he was seeing but he cupped her hips again, slowly sliding his hands up, pulling her weak, cotton white vest top up with them, his pinkies trailing the smooth skin that was exposed. Meanwhile, his lips had pushed open Elsa's again, his tongue seeking solace in hers, Elsa tried to battle with his but Jack just retreated and pushed it back in, licking her inner cheek.

Elsa's ram rod straight back bent like putty under his ministrations. Bowing into Jack, Elsa grabbed onto his shoulders in time before her knees collapsed.

Jack readjusted his grip on Elsa's small waist when he felt her knees give way. Grinning to himself, he gripped a wrist that was using his shoulder to hang on and he sucked on the sensitive underside. Elsa made her cute little whimper, her eyes closing tightly. Squeezing her side a little tighter, Jack gave a languorous lick to her forearm where he lay little kisses lapping at her skin.

Sucking a little flesh here, biting hard on a little bit of skin there… Jack spanned both of his big hands on her shoulder blades, pulling Elsa up so she was standing on her tip toes, Jack bit that baby soft skin between her shoulder, arm, chest and armpit. Elsa lost her balance and Jack had to place his palm on her bare lower back, bringing her slightly further up his body, feeling her body juddering as it felt the rasp of his jumper.

Elsa's body felt like it was on overload, her body a fizzy drink that had been shaken too many times, the bubbles fuzzing to her brain making everything bleary.

Numbly, Elsa slid Jack's jumper up impatiently, trying to end the torture of his mouth there. All the blood was surrounding that one place where Jack's love bites were surrounding while the lightening bolted to lower places.

Jack irritated, yanked his usually comfortable jumper over his head, not realising that his shoulders rolled powerfully, his biceps clenching in the need to remove his clothing. Jack shook out his hair, reaching to grip her waist again.

Jack had a white under shirt on with thick straps and Elsa took advantage on the fact she could see his brown nipples pressing against it. As she couldn't support herself on her own anymore, she leaned forward and bit the pebbled nipple through the rough cotton. Jack groaned long and low, his head falling back, his breath turning ragged, his face tightened in pleasure. Elsa pushed at his top, forcing Jack to worm his way out of it until he was left in his comfy trackies, hanging low on his narrow hips.

Elsa pushed up further until her lips rested on his again. Jack murmured something unintelligible. Elsa pulled away, stroking his temple to his jaw, taking in the rough stubble.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, her body pleading her to join them together already.

"I love you." Jack brought his eyes to meet hers and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." Elsa smiled slightly and rubbed her body against Jack's, bringing him out of his reverie.

Jack grinned. The ghost of his old self coming out and Jack captured her nipple through the fabric of her top, similar to what she did to him. Elsa cried out, linking her hands behind his head, dragging his mouth closer.

Jack lifted her and placed her on the bed, his lips never leaving her heaving chest partially because he couldn't because of Elsa's little hands keeping him there. Jack's tongue swirling around her nipple, while his hands, pushed the fabric of her top further up until finally his mouth tasted her skin. Elsa cried out again.

Jack ran his hands over her waist to her lower back to cup the top of Elsa's butt. One hand came next to his face and couldn't believe that it was squeezing the globe. His brain couldn't think. He couldn't think. Couldn't, couldn't… Jack groaned as he tweaked her nipple and Elsa pushing her boob further into his mouth just was… it just was.

Elsa's linked hands behind Jack's head lowered to his neck where she dragged him up to smother his mouth with kisses.

Jack's mouth smothering her back, going from her cheeks to her jaw, lips, forehead, anything he could reach. Hooking a leg over Jack's hip, Elsa propelled them so Jack was on his back. Surprised, Jack released his grip on her and Elsa took advantage by pinning his wrists into the lenient pillows above him.

Elsa rocked over Jack's impressive errection before slowly moving until she straddled his chest, her chest bent low as she bit into the sinews tying Jack's impressive muscles into a forearm.

Jack's vision tunnelled on Elsa's beautifully made chest dangling in front of him teasingly. Jack strained his neck until he could barely lick one nipple that had gotten close. Elsa gasped above him and Jack smirked.

Tongue peeking out of his lips he gave a heady lick to the twin. Elsa responded by groaning into his arm before clamping her lips on the tender inside of his elbow and suctioned causing Jack's back to arch.

Jack saw white dots flying across his vision and from Elsa's new position, her milky waist was in his face, her tiny ribs poking up against it. Jack gave it a punishing bite to see if the red would mar her skin. Elsa puffed in surprise, accidently loosening her hold on Jack's wrists. It was all he needed.

Flipping them over by jerking his hips, Jack pushed his trackies down impatiently, any pretence of going slow lost, as he pulled down her underwear and trousers in one swipe. Biting her hip he slammed home.

Elsa flew onto the pillows with the force he was pounding into her. Elsa couldn't swallow or breathe all she could do was try and gulp the precious breaths when she could make them. Jack hooked her ankles over his shoulders to link and condemned Elsa to this incredible new pleasure zone. Grunting Jack thrust harder, faster. Elsa could feel her climax building as the heat built everywhere making her think the sun was buried under her skin somewhere.

Jolts of pleasure zinged everywhere as she climaxed and she cried out, burying her face into Jack's shoulder. But Jack was still going. He never usually lasted long than her but it seemed that he couldn't stop. The tightness in her low belly was tightening again and Elsa sighed and sighed until she breathed hoarsely as she reached her nearer her climax and this time Jack did too rumbled out, vibrations spreading in a wave over her entire being. Their passion peaked and they both climaxed simultaneously.

Slowly Jack lowered her legs and pulled out, sweetly kissing the top of her sweat slickened head.

Jack fell to the pillows beside the beauty next to him, panting.

Jack smirked to himself sadly knowing that is going to be one of the last times. Propping himself on his elbow and turning to trail his finger along the curve of her waist to her shoulder, to that ticklish neck. Elsa squirmed predictably. Jack grinned to himself. It was predictable but he loved that her neck was one of the places she loved most.

Finally Jack brought his eyes to meet hers. Swirling pools of melted ice stared at her morosely, a smile on his face as his finger touched the corner of her mouth.

"This isn't goodbye," Elsa said firmly, placing her hand on his chest over an impressive pec.

Jack shook himself and grinned that roguish grin that always made her heart spatter.

"I know it's not," Jack pecked her nose, causing Elsa to giggle, "But it's okay for me to start missing you already isn't it?"

Elsa giggled and snuggled closer, sighing, closing her eyes.

"I can't wait till you get back," Elsa's breathing already evening out.

"I'm already counting the days," Jack whispered softly, knowing that Elsa couldn't hear him as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

The rain continued its onslaught against the panes, demanding to reach in and drown the couple with its misery.

Howling in outrage, the wind roared its way to another town, one with less defences, allowing his frenemy, the Sun, to poke its head out and allow slanting rays to hit the naked couple in its radiance, predicting how this was going to end.

* * *

**So... lame ending I know but i couldn't think of anything else to do :3**

**Don't fret though, there is going to be the happy smut reunion next ;)**

**Please rate and review it really helps me getting through my exams :P General Studies today *shudders*. NOT. A. REAL. SUBJECT!**

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion

Jack sighed happily as he unlocked the door to his and Elsa's flat. Stumbling in with his big bags, Jack dumped them just inside in the dark living room. It was getting closer to midnight and he knew that Elsa always found it troublesome to stay up beyond ten o'clock. Jack smirked. God he couldn't wait to wake her up.

Dropping his keys into the bowl beside the door where everything seemed to be kept, Jack collapsed onto the couch with a relieved sigh and began unlacing his boots. That was when he heard it. Jack froze, listening. He heard it again.

The moans.

Shucking off his boots quicker, dread building up inside of him he pushed his way through the dark labyrinth where he could hear it coming from. Pushing his way into the steamy bathroom, Jack halted. Not in the dread of what he thought he would find, far from it actually as a warmth shot straight down to the guy in his jeans who had only Jack's hand for company for the past three months.

Elsa was leaning on the bathroom tile in the shower, her legs shaking as a hand massaged a breast while the other teased around her crotch.

Jack swallowed the present lump in his stubborn throat and tried to say something but it looked like Elsa was too far gone to hear him anyway. Her plush lips open in a delicate 'o' her back arching slightly off the white tile she was supporting herself on, her hand moving quicker and quicker, her choked gasps coming more regularly. Little rivulets of water trickling down her bones, her toned body either clenching or relaxing with each convulsion of her body.

Breath taking.

Slowly, so as not to alert Elsa to his presence, Jack unbuckled his trousers, and they hit the white tiles with a muted thud and slight clink from the belt buckle. Reaching for the hem of his shirt his slung it off in one move, feeling the stretch of his back muscles. Jack's eyes couldn't remove their stare from Elsa's body, her curvaceous hips gently thrusting into her hand, her breathy sighs just reminding Jack how he was home.

Quietly, Jack stepped into the shower, his skin immediately dampening under the hot spray. Jack trailed his broad hands on the tiles either side of Elsa's supple body, the coolness of the tile permeating into his skin, chilling the burning heat running through him.

Breathing softly on her neck, Elsa gasped, her hips thrusting hard so their hips checked. Smirking to himself, Jack kissed the top of Elsa's wet shoulder and was rewarded with a breathy moan and one of Elsa's damp hands caressed Jack's ribs in soothing strokes that had the opposite effects. The hot water not helping the swarming heat spreading under his skin low in his belly, hardening Jack so he was almost gritting his teeth in desire. Jack pecked Elsa's lips, determined for Elsa to recognise his existence. Jack smiled at her blissful expression as she squirmed happily, causing a slippery squeak come from the tiles behind her.

Elsa's eyes popped open, looking at her surroundings and saw her daydream in front of her in the flesh, a Cheshire grin on his angular face, widening even further from the look on Elsa's face. Jack leaned in and his lips stroked her electrified skin.

They should have known by now. Electricity and water don't mix.

Elsa clawed at Jack's slippery shoulders trying to press him closer as her lips devoured Jack's, forcing her naked body closer to his. The finding of any purchase on his skin a victory as her hands wandered everywhere reassuring their owner that Jack was there in all his perfect glory.

Jack's eyes widened for a moment after Elsa tackled him but after the pleasure pain of Elsa's nails scoring his back, he shut his eyelid's and enjoyed the feeling of Elsa's writhing body under his rough, calloused hands.

Groaning, Jack seized hold of Elsa's hips and ground her into his errection. Gasping for breath, Jack moved to her ear, licking the outer shell and just breathed in her scent. _Mmm…. Apples…_

Elsa gulped a breath and buried her hands into Jack's shaggy, heavy hair and went precariously on her tip toes, finding a way to keep their bodies joined together as humanly possible, as she inhaled Jack. _Mmmm… fresh, Jack, JackJackJackJackJackJackJackJack_….

Elsa's inner voice chanted and Elsa couldn't help but agree as she rubbed her nose into his collarbone, just revelling in the perfect fitting of her body with his, two puzzle pieces finally together.

Jack could feel Elsa's shuddering body under his hands and pulled away alarmed.

Jack saw the shower water and Elsa's tears mixing together on her beautiful face. Concern tugged at his insides, Jack frantically wiped the flowing water escaping Elsa's eyes with his thumbs.

"Hey," Jack said, his eyes roaming her face trying to find some hint to why this was happening. "Hey don't cry. Please don't cry, you know I hate you crying."

Elsa's sobs seemed to get stronger and she was clutching her chest as if it hurt. Jack cradled her face trying to stop the crying.

"Come on, Elsa," Jack coaxed desperately now, "You know you're an ugly crier, please stop."

Finally, Jack's words sunk in and Elsa laughed. Elsa felt the laugh wrenching itself out of her chest, it hurt like a bitch but Elsa smacked Jack's chest, giggling.

"The first thing you say when you finally get back is: '_You're an ugly crier_'_?_" Elsa giggled again, wrapping her arms around Jack again, sniffling.

Jack sighed with a relief and snorted.

"Actually the first word was 'hey' but then it was like you had a midlife crisis moment there." Jack chuckled, tightening his grip on Elsa's slippery shoulders, resting his cheek on Elsa's blonde halo.

They were both silent for a moment, listening to the rattling of the shower hail hitting the porcelain tub and the hot water smacking against their skin.

Elsa snuffled into Jack's shoulder and mumbled.

Pulling away gently, Jack looked down at Elsa, running his thumbs under her eyes again, checking for missed tears. Elsa's hair was plastered around her dainty shoulders and some tiny strands to her cheeks.

"What was that?" he asked tenderly, trying to worm a wet strand behind her small ear to no avail.

Elsa just grinned and got on her knees before Jack.

"I said, I need to give you a welcome home present," Elsa ran her tongue over her lips and Jack gulped but nodded.

"Yeah, it would be poor hospitality to neglect to," Jack replied hoarsely as Elsa's blue, blue, blue gaze looked up at him, enchanting him.

The shower ran rivers over her soft, rolling skin. Roared in the valley between Elsa's breasts, trickled over the delicate bone structure of her collar bone and her small shoulders.

Jack didn't dare to blink as Elsa lowered her eyes to focus on her prize in front of her.

"Well, I'll say hello to this little guy first," Elsa said seductively as she ran a hand up his hair roughened thighs, resting her finger tips lightly on his hip bone.

"Little?" Jack mock growled but ended in a huff as Elsa teasingly licked the pre-come off of him.

Jack clenched his eyes shut tight, thanking the god out there who was looking out for him, who gave him this woman in front of him.

Elsa ran her hot tongue over the very tip of Jack's manhood again, just feeling the shiver through her fingertips that were barely brushing Jack's dent in between his stomach and hip, Jack's hip bone just poking into her pinkie.

Running her other hand to up to cup Jack's muscular calf, her fingers traced little whorls, her thumb brushing soothingly up and down, the white hair on his legs slicking down with every down brush.

Lowering her mouth _finally_, Elsa enclosed her scorching mouth on Jack's tip. Knees shaking Jack found solace in the tile wall, using both of his hands to brace himself, Jack allowed his head to hang between his shoulders, his hair clumping as it fell forward. All Jack could focus on was the wet mouth suckling on him, that stupid, crazy little hand sketching on lower calf. Who knew the calf was a turn on zone? Certainly not Jack. But it was on his mental list to check if it was the same for Elsa.

Elsa hummed a little, just trying to give an extra little buzz for Jack. It had the desired effect. Jack groaned low and shallowly pumped his hips, forcing Elsa to take a little more. Elsa bobbed her head quicker, her fingers that were on his hips moved to his flat stomach, ran over the ribbed flesh, feeling it contract under her palm, alerting Elsa to his impending climax.

Jack didn't disappoint.

With a guttural growl, Jack drove one final time into Elsa's hot mouth before letting go, the pleasure tingling over his shoulders in a shiver, black spots darting over his vision. Jack's knees wobbled slightly, the force of his orgasm was now roaring, crashing extra chemicals to overload his synapses.

Shuddering with the after effects of one of the best orgasms in a while, Jack panted as he waited for Elsa to get off her knees. Cranking the tap, the now cold water shut off with a squeal. Elsa pushed herself to her feet and wrapped her arms around Jack's shivering body.

"I'm so glad you're back," Elsa whispered into Jack's shoulder.

Jack taking his hands from the tiles opposite him, he placed his icy palms against her lower back. Elsa jerked forward with a squeal.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed, unaware that she was pressing her delicious breasts harder into his unyielding chest.

Jack chuckled, curling his fingers firmer into her lenient skin.

"I missed you too." Jack whispered into her neck.

Elsa stilled in her squirming. There was a moment of their tangled, heated bodies just breathing together.

"I realised that you still haven't climaxed Princess," Jack began awkwardly in the silence only broken by the drips of water still clinging to their skin, "I have missed that mouth of yours and because I haven't done that, _you know_, kind of thing in a while I-"

Elsa placed her finger on Jack's lips, smiling to herself at Jack's little babble. Leaning closer, Elsa brushed her lips against his smooth ear lobe as she spoke.

"Doesn't matter," Elsa rubbed her hands soothingly up and down Jack's arms trying to create friction for warmth, frowning at the sight of more goose bumps appearing "You can make it up to me tomorrow. I have the whole day off for you especially."

Elsa smirked at the sharp inhalation and moved around Jack to climb out of the tub, picking up a towel to dry herself with.

Jack stood numbly, watching his perfect girlfriend remove the crystalline drops from her luscious skin.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jack mumbled to himself.

Elsa arched a brow over her shoulder as she bent to dry her calf, her butt high in the air.

"It's a pity thing," she said flippantly, curling a damp, dark strand of blonde hair behind her ear, continuing to dry off her body.

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes at her, ruffling his hair gawkily before clambering out of the tub as well.

Elsa simply smiled and picked up another fluffy, white towel and began to scrub Jack's snowy white hair viciously. Jack flailed, his arms trying to find purchase on Elsa's body to make her stop.

"ARRGGG, ELSA STOP!" Jack exclaimed and finally found Elsa's tickily spot and Elsa shrieked, releasing her hold on Jack's scalp, squirming to try and move away.

Rearing his head back, Jack felt the towel fall precariously on his shoulders. Staring down at Elsa, a small smile eclipsed his cocky grin. Elsa was looking up at Jack, her pleased grin was slowly dimming in wattage to allow her to bite her lower lip nervously. It was that move that meant the Jack couldn't hold his tired body back any longer.

Seizing her hips, Jack pulled her in closer and placed a loud smacking kiss on her lips. Elsa giggled.

Jack just looked down bemused at Elsa's contrite expression, her big eyes swimming with mirth and a hint of teasing.

"Cheeky little minx," Jack muttered under his breath, shaking his head, never breaking eye contact with her.

Elsa shivered from the chemistry tension zipping between them. Elsa dabbed her dry lips with her tongue, her eyes dilating.

Jack couldn't help but monitor how her nipples were exposed the cool air, how they were rubbing sharply against his chest because of Elsa's ragged breathing. It was too tempting to resist.

Lowering his head he captured one of the chilled nipples with his burning mouth, a rough palm came and cupped the neighbouring mound, his thumb accidently brushing the peak.

Elsa let out a weak whimper. Elsa could feel her normally ruler straight back turning into a protractor as Jack's tongue swirled around her nipple, his teeth constantly grazing the peak but move away to give it a warm rub with the wet muscle again. Then this whole agonising process would repeat.

Elsa couldn't help but deepen her breathing as she realised that she had forgotten to breathe. Unintentionally, she had pushed her breast further and further into Jack's mouth until Jack came up for air, his eyes glazed.

"Thought I was going to suffocate down there," Jack teased breathlessly, his hands leaving her breasts to rest at the chaste spot between her waist and hips.

Elsa blushed, she averted her face. Jack chuckled lowly and cupped her jaw to bring her face back to his.

"I realise this is going to give you a serious case of blue balls, but can we go to bed and continue this in the morning?" Jack's eyes searched Elsa, looking for something.

Elsa smiled in relief.

"God I thought you would never say it," Elsa grinned, her shoulders slumping in exhaustion.

Jack smirked at his girlfriend.

"Aw is ickle Elsa tired?" Jack cooed teasingly, bopping her nose with a long index finger.

Elsa wrinkled her nose in irritation.

"Let's just go to bed," Elsa grumbled, pulling a laughing Jack by his hand until they were snuggled under the covers of their bed.

Elsa snuggled closer to Jack's body heat, kissing his bare chest before wriggling to position her body more comfortably.

"Love you," Jack mumbled, sleep already over taking him, but his arm clenched reassuringly around her shoulder.

"Love you too," Elsa whispered sleepily back.

"Hey," Jack yawned, "Were you serious about sex all day tomorrow?"

Elsa smacked Jack's chest half heartedly.

"Yes I was, you moron, go to sleep," Elsa said, burying her face in his chest.

Jack absently pushed away a damp lock of Elsa's platinum blonde hair.

"Good, you are not leaving this flat until you can't walk tomorrow," Jack whispered seductively in her ear.

Elsa's body heated up and she trailed a hand lower, playing with Jack's snowy snail-trail.

"Is that so?" Elsa asked, her blush hidden from Jack but her nail was continuing further down.

Jack grumbled his approval when Elsa's hand ventured further into the hairs at his base.

Jack's breath caught in anticipation, waiting for her finger to finally touch him _there_.

Smirking to herself, Elsa retracted her hand and settled herself for sleep.

"Well, I know you will have to do a lot of work before you get my pot of gold," Elsa whispered smugly, "And you thoroughly deserve this," Elsa's hand vaguely gestured towards the obvious errection that was tenting the duvet, "after that bout of teasing in the bathroom."

Jack huffed in regret and buried his nose in Elsa's damp locks, breathing heavily.

"Please…" Jack weaselled, caressing her ribs and hip.

"No Jack." Elsa said firmly and smiled. Turning her back on him, Elsa frumped up the pillow beneath her head. When Jack didn't move to spoon behind her, Elsa frowned playfully over her shoulder.

"Did I say for you to stop cuddling me?" Elsa whispered playfully.

She felt Jack rolling his eyes and with that special grunt of his, she felt the mattress shift under his weight as he settled behind her albeit reluctantly. Elsa felt his hand snaking over her back to her front to rest between her breasts, leaving a burning trail like Sonic the Hedgehog, coupled with the warmth radiating out from his chest. Elsa was reassured with his presence.

Wriggling back a bit to absorb a little more of his warmth, her rump accidently brushed against his errection.

Jack hissed through his teeth as her delectable skin brushed up against him.

Jack felt her silent laughter and Jack rolled his eyes again.

"Oh yeah, my suffering is really amusing," Jack grumbled into her shoulder before placing a slight kiss on it and relaxing himself to sleep.

Elsa played with his fingers that were pressed against the space betwixt her ribs.

"Believe me, tomorrow, you are going to be wondering what you were even complaining about," Elsa whispered back.

* * *

Settling down, the couple were oblivious to the time passing as the moon gave way to the shining sun.

But when the woman did, the fun began.

* * *

**So... sorry for the late update. :/ In my defence I had four exams and I kind of wanted to do well in maths :3**

**The next one won't be up for a week at least, expect it after Monday :) **

**I also want your opinion on if I am rushing the smut a bit, like do i need to slow down or something? Let me know, it's just better for everybody if you review. **

**Thanks a bunch :D **

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


End file.
